The present invention relates to an image forming device and a label printer.
For example, label printing has been conventionally performed by various printing methods such as flexographic printing, offset printing, and relief printing, but digital printing methods making use of electrophotography or ink-jet printing technology have been very often used recently in order to meet the demand for reducing the lot size and the number of waste sheets. Along with such printing digitization, the post-process of label printing adopts digitization and digital control laser cutting machines are commercialized. Laser machining greatly improves the flexibility in the cutting shape and labels are also required to have a more complicated shape than the conventional simple shapes such as quadrangle and circle.